nnwarpfandomcom-20200213-history
Konohagakure No Sato
Konohagakure Village Hidden in the Leaves’'' or ‘Hidden Leaf Village’ The hidden village of the Land of Fire and was founded by the First Hokage and Madara Uchiha. As the village of one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, Konohagakure has a Kage as its leader known as the Hokage, who resides in the Hokage Residence. On a mountain overlooking the village from the north exists the Hokage Monument which has the faces of all those who have taken the office of Hokage engraved on it. Although Konoha which would later become known as the most powerful village possessing an elite Shinobi army corps, much like the country in which it resides, has been relatively peaceful since the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War, it remains one of the most powerful villages in existence, and has great military power and influence. The Shinobi of this village wear blue or black shirts which may or may not have the Uzumaki crest on the shoulders, along with matching coloured pants over a green flak jacket which also has a red crest on the back, and pockets on the chest area. They also tend to wrap bandages around their legs. A large number of Shinobi from this village seem to have an affinity for Fire Release. '''Victory Upon the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War and the victory of the Allied Shinobi Forces, the Shinobi of Konoha returned to their village and there, the celebrations lasted for days, as they rejoiced in their fortune and courage. For the first time since the end of the Third Shinobi World War, the lands knew true peace. Life continued as normal, and Konoha flourished once again as one of the most recognized of the hidden villages. Soon after the festivities were over and life began to return to normal, events set back into motion. Stepping down from her position as Hokage, Kakashi was chosen as the Sixth Hokage as Konoha. The men and women who had once left the Academy to go on to fight countless vital battles had now all grown and matured into fine Shinobi. The Next Generation Naruto became Konoha's latest Jōnin, something many had thought he could never achieve, and worked tirelessly to protect his home and friends, but always remaining the same lovable surprise ninja. With Tsunade growing older, Sakura had now taken over as the head Medical-Nin of the village, running the Konoha Hospital in her mentors stead, accompanied by Ino and Hinata as her aids. Sasuke had returned to Konoha, where due to the combined efforts of Kakashi and Naruto, he was forgiven for his crimes as a result of both his effort in the war and the bond he had once shared with so many. He was finally reinstated into Konoha on the grounds that he would stay true to Itachi's wish of protecting the village. He began to work towards restoring the Konoha Police Force that had once been run by his family, and became the head of the force. Sai became the villages new head ANBU, a position he was somewhat conflicted about at first, given his past with Root, but he was assured that he had learned over the years the qualities of a fine shinobi. Shikamaru took the post his late father had once taken of the Jōnin Commander, and provided the village with a voice of strategy and diplomacy, with Choji always close behind his as his second. Kiba grew to become part of Konoha's new Hunter-Nin program, given his outstanding tracking skills. Surprisingly, TenTen and Lee formed a relationship, having spent years at comical odds, which some said was the clearest sign of attraction. Alas, they all grieved for the loss of Neji, who had been slain during the last war while protecting Hinata and Naruto. Each year the group held a ceremonial gathering around his grave, acknowledging him as one of the bravest men they had ever known, and a stalwart companion. The older generation still remained, with the likes of Kakashi, who was now always busy, while the likes of Guy and Kurenai still to be seen around the village. Even in their growing age, the rivalry between the two men had not ceased, and they could still occasionally be seen running up cliffs and bounding through the streets. In due time, Naruto and Hinata's relationship had developed, to the point where he proposed to her and asked her father for her hand. Being the hero of the Shinobi world, Hiashi was really not in a social stage to refuse, but seeing the man Naruto had turned in to, he hastily agreed on the pact. Naruto and Hinata were wed within the next few months, much to both their joy. In time, Hinata had bore two children, a boy and a girl named Boruto and Himawari. Similarly, Sasuke and Sakura married and became the parents of a girl named Sadara. Eventually, the time came and Naruto was called before the Hokage and the council: he had been elected as Konoha's Seventh Hokage. He was stunned by the decision as his lifelong dream had finally come true, and he swore to make his parents and all of his friends and family proud. Kakashi retired and after a stay in Konoha with his old friends, he took to travelling the world. Naruto's new position made it harder to focus on his family, but he did the best he could and proved to be a well-loved leader, not just by the people of Konoha, but by the world at large. Dawning of A New Era Years and years passed, with familiar faces fading, life and death always playing its part in the grand scheme of things. Eventually, both Naruto and Hinata passed, and thus in commemoration of the Saviour of the ninja world, time itself was reborn and the years were renamed AN, After Naruto. Following his death, there have been three Hokages. Sarada Uchiha, the daughter of Sasake Uchiha and Sakura Haruno was named the Eighth for his bravery and courage. The Ninth was Hakon Hyūga, renowned today still as having surpassed Tsuande and Sakura as a Med-Nin, who then passed the title on to Moriko Sarutobi as the next in line. Roster Hokage (Past and Present) # Hashirama Senju # Tobirama Senju # Hiruzen Sarutobi # Minato Namikaze # Tsunade Senju # Kakashi Hatake # Naruto Uzumaki # Sarada Uchiha # Hakon Hyūga # Moriko Sarutobi # Rin Uchiha 9th Generation 10th Generation Madoka Akimichi Kenta Hyūga Mineko Hyūga Mountain Lee Genshi Sarutobi Moriko Sarutobi Burakku Uchiha Hiro Uchiha Tomoka Uchiha Buseki Uzumaki Shizukana Uzumaki 11th Generation Cho Akimichi Choka Akimichi Kotaro Fūma Hābesuta Hatake Ayame Haruno Hitomi Hyūga Toshi Hyūga Kuro Inuzuka Fumie Kurama Iron Lee Steel Lee Shikako Nara Hayate Uchiha Rin Uchiha Inoju Yamanaka Arashi Uzumaki Kasumi Uzumaki 12th Generation Jin Uchiha Yuri Uchiha Teams Team 6/Team Buseki Jonin Teacher Buseki Uzumaki Members Hayate Uchiha Rin Uchiha Hitomi Hyūga Arashi Uzumaki Konoha Council Hokage - Rin Uchiha Hokage's Assistant - Shikako Nara Jonin Commander - Arashi Uzumaki Anbu Commander - Hayate Uchiha Head Med-Nin - Hitomi Hyūga Head of the Konoha Police Force - Steel Lee Head of the Science Ninja Weapons Team - Kotaro Fūma Head of the Academy - Fumie Kurama